Time Line
This time line is made to give an accurate visualization and idea of what our Custom-History Group on Roblox has achieved and is to current date. Map of 1944: This map is also showed on the main page, although you can use it for reference later on! 1905 Jack Hunter is born in South Germany to a Family living in the forest near Neuschwanstein Castle. 1914 World War 1 outbreaks, several nations go to war with each other in Europe. 1915 Adolf Hitler is dead in the battlefield during the War. 1918 Germany surrenders, treaty of Versailles comes into place. Numerous Citizens of Germany are outraged by this treaty. 1920 The Hunter Family sell their estate in the forest and move to Berlin. Riots in Munich start. Japan starts a war with China, Asian Mainland and Russia. 1923 At the age of 18, Jack Hunter decides to move to Munich. Munich Weapons Dealers are famous for their heavy weaponry. 1925 Riots in Germany are now more frequent than ever. Media nicknames the Munich riot of 1925 - December, "Hell on Earth" Munich is almost razed to the ground in it. Jack Hunter has now moved back to Germany after being one of the 20 Civilian Survivors of Munich. The 20 survivors were apparently part of a group of people who wanted Germany to be for Germans, After 5 years of war, Japan and China reach an agreement. Japan takes half of China and the Territory around it that they had invaded. 1926 German Nationalist movement starts, wanting a Germany for Germans, blaming the riots on the non-germans and the like. Jack Hunter assumes the role of Chairman of the Movement. The Government bans all sale of weapons in Germany. Riot in Berlin, 264 civilians killed when Mounted Police charged the riot with batons. Japan and Russia come to a standstill on what used to be the Chinese Border. 1927 Jack Hunter is arrested in January for the possession of arms and is sentenced to 2 years in Prison. The Hunter Family moves to Munich to help rebuild. 1929 Jack Hunter is released from prison and goes to Berlin to transfer the Nationalist Movement to the German Nationalist Socialist Workers Party. Japan and Russia both agree to a "White Peace" 1930 Hunter Family has spent 3 years helping rebuild Munich, in which Munich now hosts the Headquarters for the German Nationalist Party. The Nationalist Socialist Workers Party or the NSDAP is rising in popularity throughout Germany. 1933 The NSDAP Party is now in control of Germany. Jack Hunter is announced as the "Fuhrer" or "Leader" of Germany. 1935 After 2 years of reforming the Government in a Dictatorship. Improving the Military and its systems. Austria, Czechoslovakia, Yugoslavia, Romania and Bulgaria have all submitted to the power of Germany, allowing them to take them as their own. Italy, Japan and Germany form a new Faction called the Axis. Hungary is the first Nation to formally join the Axis. In September, Germany declares war on Greece and marches into Athens, taking Greece as a Puppet government. 1937 SS Recruitment rises as new branches and divisions of it launch into circulation. Germany declares war on Poland, marching into Warsaw and taking over its central government. A month later it surrenders, Germany then takes all of Poland as its own. Britain and France start talks about resistance to the Germany powers. France finishes building the Maginot line. Russia builds a line on its Western front facing Germany. In November, Turkey bends the knee to Germany as Germany takes its territory for its own. 1940 After 3 years of no action due to both sides not wanting to press further due to imminent action ahead. Germany launches several strikes: * One strike into Denmark, which moves fast and quickly to its capital. * One strike into Switzerland which was halted in the Alps into a standoff for several months, until German Bombers split the enemy lines into two allowing a large enough gap for the Germans to charge through. * Netherlands and Belgium both lay down arms as soon as the strike hits their first large settlements in order to save Civilian Casualties. * France and Germany are at a stand off for a month, until German Forces take Belgium and march around into the side of France. With a path directly to Paris. Paris and the rest of France then falls in weeks of German forces marching into their territory. Germany is pronounced as the Saviours by many within their occupied territory. 1941 Germany is at a stand off on Several more fronts now, yet this is followed by several more strikes: * Sweden is stuck into silence as German forces take its Capital. However its Government had left in exile to Britain in order to rule their country from there. Although after a month it is cut short when Germany takes the whole of Sweden. * Norway's Government had retreated to Iceland for safe haven as it was taken in the weeks after Sweden was taken. * Russia faced a large scale war on their front, Germany after a week of fighting broke through and took Sevastopol with a quick rush. However they are now at a stand off. * German forces gather on the border of Finland. Nationalist Spain requests to join the Axis, their request is granted after a quick council of the Axis leaders. Britain backs off from the war in order to attempt to save themselves, along with the rest of the Commonwealth. Japan starts war with Australia, however is quickly decimated when Japan takes Australia within a week of declaring war. 1942 Several more strikes are made, Germany hopes this will end the war: * Germany strikes at Finland, bashing through within a week, half of its force splintering into Russia heading straight for Moscow. * German forces at a stand off in Sevastopol push the Russian line back, Stalingrad is now taken. * German forces reach Moscow within weeks. The Russia Government capitulates and surrenders to the Germans. * Germany sends a Marine Force over to Ireland, Ireland capitulates as soon as the Marines land off the cost of Dublin. Britain surrenders to Germany. Jack Hunter pronounces "Greater German Reich" to the Citizens, renaming the Country to the "Großdeutsches Reich" - A Reich that will live for a thousand years! 1943 The rest of the Commonwealth doesn't like that Britain surrendered due to an invasion of Ireland. They start a campaign to get the USA involved in the war. Germany reinforces all of its borders with a quick work from builders, labour camps are being set up in each region for Prisons. Those who commit crimes will now work to better the survival of Germany. German expeditions in Africa now launch from its Southern Coast into the Mediterranean Sea, along with Italian invasion forces. The Hunter Family is hit hard when an attempt on Jacks life fails and instead hits his plane down into the middle of a German Country Side. The culprits are found in a Paris apartment and shot. SS now lock Paris down and start unleashing hell on its Citizens as payback for the assassination attempt. 1944 The British Raj (India) requests to join the Axis after a large argument with the rest of the Allied forces. Japan requests that it owns the land they own. The British Raj Government then accepts Japans terms and the Raj turns in the "Reformed British Empire" as a puppet to Japan. Nationalist Spain bends the knee to Germany due to the paranoia of its Leader. Germany engulfs the territory Spain owns. Italy and German invasion into Africa succeeds within a year of its invasion they conquer all of Africa. Italy handing the territory to Germany as long as Germany gives Italy the Alps. Germany agrees to the terms of Italy. British Malaya bends the knee to Japan and joins the "Reformed British Empire" - The old British Monarch moves to the Raj and takes control of the Puppet Government. Japan after a year of planning succeeds in a secret plan to take Dutch East Indies within a day. This plan is foiled, however still succeed within a week. Dutch East Indies is now taken as part of Japan. The Philippines contact Japan and bend the knee as a Puppet. The last of the Commonwealth Canada and the USA join forces and make a new faction called the "The American Alliance" The President of the USA and Jack Hunter set up a "White" phone line with each others offices, in order to better the peace between the two factions and Nations.